


Playground Games

by nostalgiastars



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dalton Big Bang 2020, January 2011, Julian studied a lot over the holidays, M/M, Titles Suck, pre hell night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiastars/pseuds/nostalgiastars
Summary: “So I think you’re right.” Riley began, as he and Colby sat down for lunch. Colby’s mouth dropped open.“About Larson? I was kidding!”Riley ran a hand through his hair. “Well, he asked me very outwardly if I would ‘go back to his place so we could form a covalent bond’. I think he’d looked up science pick-up lines or something.”
Relationships: Riley Paige/Julian Larson-Armstrong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Playground Games

Riley had had enough.

It had started in the morning; in the first class of the day - English. Larson had sauntered in ten minutes late. “Sorry,” He’d said. “Slept in.”

Riley scowled at the disruption, at the boy’s attitude, at the fact that Murdoch wouldn’t discipline a member of Stuart house if he was offered a million dollars. He scowled as Larson removed his sunglasses – seriously, what kind of asshole wore them indoors – and winked at him as he passed his desk.

As Larson took his seat behind him, Riley felt a pair of eyes on him. He felt them on him for the entire class, and when he finally turned around to glare, Larson only gave a smug grin in response.

* * *

Their next class was art.

Julian had purposefully sat himself at the easel opposite Riley’s in the circle around the fruit bowl, and was looking around at him almost every other minute. Riley desperately attempted to avoid looking back at the boy – he didn’t need to know he was getting the attention reciprocated.

“Ms Blumenfeld?” Julian had asked.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I get a closer look at the fruit bowl?” He smirked, glancing over to Riley as he asked. The Riley only felt the blood rise to his cheeks.

“Oh!” Ms Blumenfeld seemed overjoyed. “Of course! All of you are encouraged to take a closer look if you like, whenever you please!”

Larson walked into the centre of the room; eyes focused on Riley. He picked up the banana and turned it over in his hands, smirking, and not breaking eye contact until he went back to his seat.

* * *

“I just don’t get it.” Riley lamented to Colby during their first break of the day. “What the fuck is happening?”

“Oh, come on,” Colby rolled his eyes. “Dude, you’re smart enough – you can’t figure this out?”

Riley picked up his water bottle to take a drink, and frowned. “Figure what out?”

“He’s clearly hitting on you!”

He almost did a spit take. “Why the fuck would you say that?”

Colby gaped at him. “Are you serious? Dude.”

“Please stop calling me dude.”

* * *

He had chemistry next. Colby’s words were still floating through his head, and he’d almost forgotten Larson was in this class until he’d strolled into the lab – late again.

“You’re late, Mr Larson.” Came their teacher’s voice from the front of the room.

Julian didn’t even acknowledge her, making his way to his seat. There were only a few other students between them, and he grazed Riley’s back as he inched past. Riley gritted his teeth.

“Okay, partner work today – _I_ will be assigning your partners today, so please sit down Mr Mapleton.”

Riley saw Drew Mapleton slowly lower himself back into his seat.

“Paige? You’re with Larson.”

Great.

As their classmates shuffled around the room, Julian made his way towards Riley.

Riley didn’t want to meet his eyes, and so he grabbed the things they needed for today’s experiment from the cupboard below the desk.

“You and me then, Paige?”

He could _hear_ the smirk.

“Oh, I suppose it would kill you to be on time for a class, Larson?” He retorted, folding his arms and stepping back to look at the boy.

Julian was propped against the desk casually, one hand in his pocket, his sunglasses hanging from where he’d earlier slotted the frames over where his top button _should_ have been done up.

“Our teachers are lucky I turn up at all.”

“I don’t know why you do.”

Julian grinned at that, “Well, I have to. After all,” He leant in so close that Riley leant back from him instinctively. “We have chemistry _together_.”

Riley hated that he felt his breath catch with Larson’s face so close to his own, and he hated that he knew Julian had noticed it as well.

Julian gave out a small laugh, and resumed his position against the desk. Riley could only stare, mouth opened just slightly in the shock.

Maybe Colby was right after all.

“We – have all of our classes together today, Larson.” He eventually managed to bite back, feeling it immediately fall flat. Shit.

“Oh, believe me, I’m very aware.” Larson’s gaze did a scan of Riley’s body, and he felt the anger rise as he smirked. He’d slap the smug off his face if he could get away with it.

“Let’s just do our fucking experiment,” He muttered, turning back to their desk to begin setting the equipment up.

When he felt Larson’s presence come close again, he could only roll his eyes and turn his head the other way. “So we’re doing a _fucking_ experiment, are we?”

Riley bit his lip and chose to ignore the other boy for the rest of the class.

* * *

“So I think you’re right.” Riley began, as he and Colby sat down for lunch. Colby’s mouth dropped open.

“About Larson? I was kidding!”

Riley ran a hand through his hair. “Well, he asked me very outwardly if I would ‘go back to his place so we could form a covalent bond’. I think he’d looked up science pick-up lines or something.”

Colby just stared. “And how do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know! I don’t even know how I’m _meant_ to feel about it!” Riley exclaimed.

His friend took a sip of his drink. “If you ask me, you’re at least a little interested - you’re far too stressed about it to not care.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Just – be careful. This is Julian Larson after all, I don’t even think he’s out to anyone.”

“Neither am I.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Well he probably doesn’t want to be coming into class with hickeys all up his neck and his hair roughed up – I know what you’re like.”

“Like you can talk.”

“Hm?”

Riley raised an eyebrow. “I know you’re not coming all the way back from Dobry when _you_ walk into class with your uniform askew.”

Colby blushed, and poked at the food on his tray with his fork. “That’s none of your business.” He mumbled.

“And whatever I do or don’t do with Larson is none of yours.”

“Okay, fine.” Colby sighed. “Seriously though - be careful.”

* * *

Riley would be lying to himself if he said he’d never thought about it. He’d be lying to himself if he thought he was one hundred percent straight – he’d fooled around with Colby on a few too many drunken occasions, and enjoyed all of them far too much.

He’d be lying to himself if he tried to tell himself he wasn’t currently checking out Larson in gym class.

Ah, fuck. Damn him for having a great ass.

In all honesty, he was surprised that Larson was in gym altogether – he’d always skipped in the past, under the pretence of some bullshit like ‘I might get injured and I have to film next week’, even though everyone in the school knew that he did his own stunts.

He seemed to be spending as much of the class as he could stood in front of Riley, who had to force himself to look away at Larson’s incessant and unnecessary squatting, and he felt the heat in his face when the other boy would stretch his arms above his head, causing his shirt to lift just a little.

Riley cornered him in the locker room when everyone else had made their way to their next class. He _knew_ Larson had taken his time getting changed, spending far more time shirtless than he needed to.

“What the fuck are you hoping to gain from this?”

Julian smirked, and continued buttoning his half-fastened shirt. “Well I should think that’s obvious, Paige.”

Riley stared. “So - you’re gay?”

“Bi, actually.”

Riley was at a loss for words. Julian finished getting changed and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’d prefer you didn’t tell anyone,” He continued, looking at Riley in earnest for perhaps the first time all day.

“Then why’d you tell me?”

Julian raised his eyebrows. “Because you’re clearly interested. I know school’s only been back two weeks, but the stares are getting too much, Paige, and it’s been a while - I need something.”

Riley spluttered. “I’m not – I don’t –”

“Oh, come on, Paige,” Julian crossed the room and stopped a mere inch from Riley’s face. “You’re not subtle in the slightest.”

Riley swallowed. Despite being the shorter of the two, Julian’s confidence exuded in everything he did, leaving Riley feeling a little more than nervous around him.

Julian bit his lip, and looked down at Riley’s mouth.

“Why are you doing this?” Riley’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“It’s fun,” Julian met his eyes. “You’re hot. I’m hot. We may as well.”

“You’re an asshole. Fuck you.”

“Well I’d frankly love you to do that, as a matter of fact.”

Riley exhaled shakily. Shit. “Not – we’re not doing this. Not here. Not now. We’re late already.”

Julian groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” He said, stepping back. “But – later then?” His expression was mischievous.

Riley said nothing, only looking the boy dead in the eye before he turned and made his way to their next class.

Julian grinned as he followed.

* * *

And so, Riley had had enough. Their last class of the day was one that Larson had never particularly excelled in before now, but here he was, not breaking eye contact with him whilst he spoke French.

 _French_.

Of all the fucking things Larson could have apparently got better at over winter break, it had to be French.

Riley was flustered to say the least.

He was frustrated.

And he knew Larson could tell.

He couldn’t stop himself from looking down to the other boy’s lips as yet another French euphemism left them.

Julian stopped talking, and they stared at each other for a moment, their breathing slow.

“Mademoiselle Saint-Clair?” His eyes didn’t leave Riley’s as he spoke to their teacher.

“Mr Larson?”

“Riley isn’t feeling well, may I take him to the nurse?”

And that was how Riley found himself pressed against the wall of an empty hallway, lips moving furiously against Julian’s, their hands working at collars and buttons and belts and roaming over each others’ backs.

“Since when did you get so good at French anyways, Larson?” Riley asked breathlessly, with Julian kissing behind his ear and down his neck.

“Don’t worry about it, Paige.” Julian replied, lips against his skin as he spoke. “Just know it’s not the only thing I practiced over the holidays.”

He stopped at that, and stood up, hand still tangled in Riley’s loosened tie. He pressed a slow kiss to his jaw, and Riley closed his eyes. He thought he would collapse on the spot.

When Julian pulled away again, Riley opened his eyes. Julian's face was flushed, his hair sticking in every direction, lips red and soft. Riley could only imagine what he looked like in turn, and he smirked at the blossoming bruise he could see on Julian’s collarbone, just where his partially open shirt had shifted a little. He curled a hand around Julian’s neck and pulled him towards him, moving his hands to Julian’s lower back to press their bodies together.

“My place?” Julian murmured against his lips, grazing them as he spoke. He looked up from them to meet Riley’s eyes, and grinned. “Or – your car?”


End file.
